


My Only Solace

by plumberriii



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, FeruSan, GBF, Grabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy), Reincarnation, WMTSB, WMTSB: 000, What Makes the Sky Blue (Granblue Fantasy), lucisan - Freeform, sanluci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumberriii/pseuds/plumberriii
Summary: Cursed with eternal loneliness, Sandalphon has kept the memories of his fallen comrades alive by making their airship a travelling cafe and the least that he could expect was the return of the person he had been looking up to.Inspired by Clair de Lune - Claude Debussy
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	My Only Solace

Time flies, people come and go. The life of an immortal had been just a repetitive cycle of seeing sky dwellers grow and eventually disappear from the world- an eternal curse of loneliness, as if they were destined to suffer such things. And of course, this is also the same with Sandalphon, who had lived through cataclysms and eventually stopping the plotted grand finale of the skies.

His life may have been cursed with eternity yet, he had been blessed with friends that helped him resolve his flaws and grew as the years passed by. Many have passed but he will still remember every single one of them. Every cup of coffee he makes is dedicated to his friends.

The old ship had been turned into a sky cafe named “Cafe Millennia” and he has run it ever since. It’s been popular due to the unique blend of the coffee as well as the infamous rumor that the supreme primarch himself (also known as the head barista among sky dwellers) would pick out the beans and grind it himself. But what’s more interesting about this cafe is that the ship itself was manned by one of the strongest skyfaring crew through skydoms and had become a legend. What started as a pleasant dream became a reality and the word spread like wildfire. All of that aside, the ambiance in the ship itself was pretty calming and comforting, peaceful and quiet- a perfect place to be tranquil and clear your thoughts. 

And as the word spread through skydoms, it has reached one certain sky dweller, who seemed to be very fond of coffee himself as well. He has read it in the daily newspaper and has been dying to travel over to see the cafe himself. The mysterious man smiled to himself, feeling nostalgic upon seeing Sandalphon’s name. “You have finally done something for yourself, Sandalphon.”

Another morning in the cafe and Sandalphon had just finished making another order of cappuccino. The customer herself was quite meticulous and actually asked Sandalphon to make a custom milk foam art which gave the supreme primarch a huge pain in his back. Nevertheless, he had finished the milk foam art and headed back to the back of the counter. The supreme primarch let out a sigh, seeming to be a little bit tired, “Today may be slow, but I appreciate it…” he mumbled under his breath, as he leaned on the wall behind him, closing his eyes for a moment. Nothing really goes through his mind, just thoughts of coffee and the casual replays of his memories with the time he spent with the Singularity. It brings a smile to his face, remembering their simple, humble beginnings of a casual, traveling sky cafe to this, a regular functioning sky cafe. He opened his eyes and images of the Singularity, the girl in blue and their friends flashed around the cafe, seemingly as if they still existed. His reminiscence was abruptly cut with the jingling sound of the cafe door bell chimes. The supreme primarch pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the counter like he would always do.

Before he could utter the greeting, an extremely familiar voice reached his ears, “Can I ask to have a warm cup of black coffee, please.”

Sandalphon’s face shot up to see the striking resemblance of the former supreme primarch that he looked up to for as long as he remembers. The sunlight entering the window makes his face glow, his features looking more divine. Sandalphon’s eyes were wide, knowing full well this familiarity. He didn’t know what to feel. Should he be happy, shocked, scared? Confusion was evident on his face and suddenly there was a lump growing in his throat, preventing him from uttering a single word. But one thing is for sure, his aura wasn’t the same as any primarch nor astral. It was something of a sky dweller.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well, Sandalphon.”

Before he knew it, warm tears traced his cheeks. He couldn’t contain what he was feeling. These tears he’s shedding cannot fathom his emotions. He himself wasn’t sure what these tears meant. He was scared and saddened that this might just be a fever dream but at the same time his heart wells up out of pure elation, wishing it to be the reality he lives in. 

“What’s wrong, Sandalphon? Do you wish not to see me?” woe decorated his words like ribbons and his face was ever so solemn. A tinge of pain coursed through Sandalphon’s heart upon hearing these words and the tone of his voice. It broke him. He did pray and wish for this day to come but now that it has dawned, he didn’t know what to do or how to react to it. Finally collecting what remains of himself, his mouth opened to speak and face what was in front of him. He finally found the strength to swallow the growing lump in his throat and took a deep breath.

_“If God does exist, please let this be a reality.”_

“L..Lucifer…-sama?” his voice cracked ever so slightly, not knowing of what’s to come, what to expect and how to deal with it.

“It is truly I, Sandalphon.” Lucifer responded with a serene smile present on his face, glad that Sandalphon had recognized him.

Thankfully, that day, no one was really coming in for a cup of coffee under the summer heat and so he was able to reassert himself with less people seeing him.

“But how…? Y-You...” He looked down, bidding himself unworthy to look the Supreme Primarch on his face.

“Maybe fate works in mysterious ways that even the Supreme Primarch himself cannot grasp.” Sandalphon’s face flushed, embarrassed at the way ‘Supreme Primarch’ rolled off his mouth. He was so used to walking behind the coattails of Lucifer that it felt weird and strange. The Supreme Primarch’s hands balled into fists, holding back another stream of tears as guilt started to eat him away. Maybe he still blames himself to this day as to why it had happened and the divinity of the person he looked up so much was reduced to a mere sky dweller. Every single negative thought filled his mind and it continues to rage like untamed storms. Worry washed over Lucifer, thinking that maybe this was too much to take for Sandalphon. If he was in Sandalphon’s shoes, maybe he would react the same, seeing someone that had passed suddenly appears right in front of your doorstep. As these thoughts continued to rage, Lucifer spoke once again, putting a halt to the wallowing of the Supreme Primarch.

“Worry not, my friend.” Sandalphon, slowly manages to bring himself to look at his face, seeing a soft smile still graced his serenity. “I will be here, for as long as time will allow me to,” his soft slender hands reached out to wipe the tears that threatened to fall from Sandalphon’s face. The warmth of his hands, made those tears fall like endless streams out of pure genuine happiness. Maybe Sandalphon was silently asking for a sign and that warmth was the proof that this Lucifer in front of him was the one he had seen in that garden; the shaded garden where they would spend quiet afternoons together. It pains him to see Sandalphon had suffered so much waiting for him, but this time, even if it means fighting the course of time, he will be by his side. Be it a hundred years, a few millennia and repeating cycles of reincarnation, he will soar through these skies and come back to him.

_“For you are and shall only be my solace, Sandalphon.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a random midnight thought... I just couldn't stop myself... and Clair de Lune was on repeat in my head... please I just want them to be together one way or another...


End file.
